Pokemon Whisperer
by SatoKasu4ever
Summary: Most pokemon don't talk, or their trainers can't understand them, however their is a pokemon legend that says one person can.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Whisperer **

Our heroes, the trio of trainers Ash, Brock and Misty are continuing their adventures though the Kanto region. They are returning to Pallet town, after the Indigo League, where Ash placed in the top 16.

Everyone looked over at Ash, for a while now he has been acting weird and quiet, even Pikachu his yellow, electric Pokémon with a lightning bolt shaped tail noticed.

"Pika Pi" he said quietly

"Hey Ash what's wrong?" Misty asked "you've been quiet for a while now"

Ash looked up and saw everyone looked concerned, he knew he couldn't keep this hidden from them.

"I have been feeling kind of weird lately" he started "Like I'll sometimes get a headache that'll last for a while, then it will go away just as suddenly, and sometimes my sight and hearing will go funny and I'll see and hear stuff from another person or something like that, then it'll go away"

They all just stared at him, before Pikachu went deep in thought "Pika?"

They continued their journey, it started to get late and they decided to have supper before going to sleep.

Misty and Brock fell asleep right away, but Ash couldn't sleep, the weird feelings came back and it made it hard to sleep. Pikachu was watching Ash; he found it hard to sleep when his trainer couldn't sleep. They pretty much just sat there until something was heading across the sky.

"Hey a shooting star" Ash said looking at it, Pikachu walked over to him and stared at it too.

Suddenly the shooting star changed directions and was heading straight for Ash and Pikachu. It was actually a meteor, the two looked at each other before moving out of the way; the meteor just avoided hitting them, but the impact knocked Ash off his feet before knocking him out. Pikachu eventually did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon Whisperer**

The next day, Ash and Pikachu sat up confused about what happened last night, his head hurt from last night.

"Hey Ash, Pikachu are you guys over there?" Misty asked yelling in their direction.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a minute" he called back, as he was standing up, he turned back for another look, "that was weird"

"More like an odd conscience" someone said

Ash looked around to see who said that but the only person around was Pikachu, and he knew Pikachu didn't talk.

"I wonder who said that, Pikachu?" he asked, Pikachu looked at him

"I said that, did you just hear me talking?"

Ash nodded.

They stared at each other for a while before walking back to the others. Brock was making breakfast, while Misty fed Togetpi.

"So Ash, what were you doing?" She asked as she looked up to look at him.

"Oh nothing" Ash said

"Yeah, just hanging out" Pikachu added

Ash stared at Pikachu again, he didn't understand, "Hey did you guys just hear Pikachu talk?" he asked

They looked at him strangely "No"

"Sounds like you're hearing things" Togetpi chirped excitedly.

He stared at Togetpi, it wasn't just Pikachu, it was Togetpi too.

Togetpi stared too "did you just hear me?"

Ash nodded, the two Pokémon looked at each other and agreed. They walked off together into a field.

"Where are you going?" They asked

"We just need to talk" Pikachu said, Ash nodded as they walked off together.

**Meanwhile**

Pikachu and Togetpi sat in a field away from their trainers.

"You think it's true, Pikachu?" Togetpi asked

"I'm afraid it might be, Togetpi" Pikachu said "I'm mean it all fits, so it must be true"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, the legend says, weird feelings, headaches, something about a meteor, then finally hearing Pokémon talk, and all that happened, it has to be true"

"I know, but does that mean Pokémon really do know a huge secret that humans can't know about?"

"Well, it goes with it, so yes"

"So the Pokémon whisperer is true?"

"Yes Togetpi, that legend is true"

"So what should we do?"

Pikachu stood up and started pacing, "well, we should tell the others"

"All the Pokémon?"

"No, we should work up to that Togetpi, maybe start with our friends, and then move to the others"

The two Pokémon looked at each other; they got up and walked back.

"You stood tell him, Pikachu" Togetpi said "you're his Pokémon"

Pikachu looked at him, thinking "Yeah, I know, but how do you go up to your friend and say 'hey you're apart of a Pokémon legend, about a Pokémon whisperer' I just don't know" Pikachu sighed.

Both Pokémon were deep in thought, and then they both came up with something.

"Let's talk to the others about it"

At that point they were back; they then sat beside their trainers and ate.

After Breakfast, the trainers packed up and started walking again; Ash was still confused, that Pikachu and Togetpi were talking; he looked over at Pikachu, who was deep in thought.

He had a feeling this would be a long, weird day.


	3. A poke meeting

_****_

A/N: Here is the 3

_**rd**__** chapter of my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters (wish I did though, but if I did own it I wouldn't be here) I only own the plot to this story.**

* * *

**Pokémon Whisperer**

As they walked, everyone was quiet. They were almost at their destination, when Togetpi squealed excitedly;

"I can't wait, when are we going to talk to the others!"

Pikachu looked up at Togetpi, he then looked at Ash and noticed he was looking at Togetpi, then Pikachu looked at Togetpi saying;

"We're going to do it Togetpi, just later and not now!"

Togetpi realized what he was saying, and didn't say anything else. They finally made it to Pallet Town; they all felt relived that they made it, as they made their way to Ash's house. Pikachu was still thinking about everything that had happened. Once they made it to Ash's house they all had an idea.

"Hey, let's let our Pokémon out to have fun" Misty said, Ash and Brock nodded as they took out their pokeballs and released their Pokémon. Pikachu and Togetpi knew that it was time. As soon as they were all out and all making noise, Ash's ears started to hurt;

"Ow" he said, as everyone looked over "ear pain"

Pikachu added that to his list of things to think about, before running off to gather the others.

Ash, Misty, and Brock watched their Pokémon, before entering the house.

"Hi Mom" Ash said

"Ash honey you're home!" his mom said "I made lunch for everyone"

"Yay!"

**Meanwhile**

Pikachu had gathered all the Pokémon and was ready to tell them!

"So Pikachu what's going on?" they asked.

Pikachu took a deep breath "The Pokémon whisperer legend is true!"

Everyone gasped "What!?"

"How do you know?" Squirtle asked

"Because all the signs have happened" Pikachu explained

"Yeah, I saw it" Togetpi added

They all stared at each other

"All the signs?" Charzard asked

Pikachu nodded and listed them off "weird feelings, headaches, a meteor, hearing Pokémon talk, and ear pains"

Everyone was silent

"So, Pokémon must know a secret, humans can't know" Pigeotto said

Pikachu nodded

"So Pikachu, you saw all the signs?" Bulbasaur asked

Pikachu nodded again.

"So, then whose the Pokémon whisperer" Squirtle asked "You must know it"

Pikachu took a deep breath, looked at everyone, then over his shoulder at the door.

"I believe it's … Ash."

* * *

_**A/N: Hey there, sorry to leave you at such a great part, but I want to leave you in suspense. Anyways so what's this big secret and what is going on with this Pokémon whisperer and Ash. You'll find out soon.**_

_**I don't know when I'll update, but soon I hope; until then keep reading and review, review, review!!**_


	4. The Truth part 1

_**A/N: well here is the forth chapter, hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters, it is owned by its respective owner, I only own this plot.**_

* * *

Pokemon Whisperer

Everyone stared at Pikachu.

"You mean our Ash?" Bulbasaur asked

Pikachu nodded "It fits"

"I saw it, I agree" Togetpi said

"Weird feelings?" Pigeotto asked

"Yep" Pikachu said

"Headaches?" Charzard asked

"Yeah" Pikachu said

"The metoer thing?" Bulbasaur asked

"Yes" Pikachu said

"Hearing pokemon talk?" Pigeotto asked again

"Yeah" Pikachu said

"Ear pains?" Squirtle asked

"Yeah, didn't you see it, 5 seconds ago" Pikachu said

"Oh yeah" Squirtle said

"Well it works for me" Charzard said

"Yeah us too!" everyone replied

"So, are we going to tell him?" Pigeotto asked

"That's what I said to Pikachu" Togetpi said

"We're going to tell him " Squirtle said, he turned to Pikachu "let us know what happens, Pikachu"

"What! Me!"

"Yeah it'll be better coming from you" Squirtle said pushing him towards the door, that Bulbasaur opened with his vines.

Pikachu sighed and turned to the now snickering Squirtle and Bulbasaur.

"Squirtle, if I were you I'd be sleeping with one eye open"

"Yeah, yeah just tell us how he takes it" Squirtle said waving it off

"Yeah I will"

Pikachu walked though the door and in the house, Squirtle and Bulbasaur gave each other a high five.

Pikachu walked into the kitchen, he saw Misty, Brock and Ash's mom still eating lunch at the kitchen table, but where was Ash!

"Pika pi, pika Pikachu" Pikachu exclaimed

Misty looked at Ash's electric pokemon, before responding "Pikachu, Ash finished lunch early and went to his room"

"Yeah, he said he needed to think about something" Brock added

"I hope he's okay" Ash's mom said

Pikachu nodded, and walked in the direction of his trainers room, he had an idea of what he was thinking of.

Pikachu entered the room silently, and saw that Ash was leaning against his window, he walked over quietly

"I heard you were thinking about something" Pikachu started

Ash turned in the direction of Pikachu, the question that's been on his mind all day finally came out;

"I just don't understand, how you're talking Pikachu and I can actually understand what you're saying"

Pikachu took a deep breath, and sat down on the bed "I think it's time I told you why, this is happening"

Ash sat down beside Pikachu "You know what's going with me, Pikachu?" he asked

Pikachu nodded

"You can tell me then"

Pikachu took another breath before starting, this was it; "The truth is when you were talking about the weird feelings, and headaches yesterday, it made me think of this pokemon legend, that I have heard for a while-"

Wait, pokemon have legends?" Ash interrupted

"Yes, everyone does, so can I continue"

Ash nodded as Pikachu went on

"This legend said that all pokemon know a secret, that can't be told to humans, which is why pokemon aren't understood by humans"

Ash nodded "Okay I get it, but what does this have to do with me?"

Pikachu looked away for a second, almost hesitantly, before he spoke again;

"Well, another legend goes with it, which I also thought yesterday, it says that there is one human who has the ability to understand pokemon" Pikachu paused, and looked at Ash to see if he was still following, he was so Pikachu took another breath before continuing "The legend says that there will be signs, that proves that this human did have the ability"

"Signs?" Ash asked "Like what, and what was this legend called?"

Pikachu looked up and continued "This person is called by all pokemon, the pokemon whisperer"

Pokemon Whisperer?"

"Yeah, meaning someone who can understand pokemon and figure out what's wrong"

"Ohh, I see, so what are these signs"

Pikachu hesitated, he knew this question would come up, but he knew Ash would want to know, even though he didn't know how he'll take it when he found out the truth.

"The signs include; weird feelings, headaches, something about a meteor I don't quite remember what, hearing pokemon talk, in perfect English, and ear pains when a large number of pokemon are in an area."

Ash froze, all those signs seemed familer, then he rememberd that all those things just happened to him he looked at Pikachu, who seemed to have a concerned face on.

"So, if those are the signs of this Pokemon whisperer, and all those things happened to me, does that mean-" he paused he was kind of confused, luckily Pikachu took over for him

"Yes, Ash you're the pokemon whisperer"

Ash looked confused, and shocked at the same time, now that Pikachu had said what he was thinking, and he did something he didn't believe he do,

He screamed and then fainted.

"Well I didn't see that result" Pikachu thought

* * *

_**A/N: Well there you have it, chapter 4, sorry if it was longer, and the others but I had so many ideas I wanted to get in this chapter. Anyways so next chapter we find out more about Pikachu's and Ash's discussion about the Pokemon whisperer and how he'll react to all of this. So keep on reading and remember to review, this is poke-digifan123-awesome J signing out!**_


	5. The Truth part 2

_**A/N: Hey there, here is my 5**__**th**__** chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I had some bad writer's block on this chapter, and I have been doing projects for school.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or any of its characters, they belong to Nintendo and the Pokémon company; I only own this plot.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Pokémon Whisperer**

Pikachu looked at Ash.

"Ash, hey Ash" Pikachu called trying to wake him up. Then he got an idea, as an evil grin spread on his face.

"Hey they''re giving away free pie downtown!"

"What! Pie!" Ash shouted waking up, he looked around, then down at Pikachu "oh, hey Pikachu, sorry about that."

"It's okay," Pikachu said "I knew something like that would happen; only I didn't think _that_ would happen"

Ash nodded "So, I'm really the Pokémon whisperer, Pikachu"

Pikachu nodded 'Yes Ash you are, all the signs fit"

They sat there in silence "So, I'm the only one who can understand you?"

"Yeah" Pikachu nodded "however I wouldn't tell anyone"

"Why not?"

"Well, like I said, Pokémon apparently know a secret that humans can't know about, so if people knew that there's a way to figure out Pokémon language and the Pokémon whisperer, eventually they would figure out our secret" Pikachu explained

Ash nodded, as he realized what Pikachu was saying and he was right "Right, Pikachu, this will be our secret"

They talked for a while more about the Pokémon whisperer, after a couple of minutes, Pikachu slipped off the bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Pikachu?"

"I promised the other Pokémon, that I'd tell them the results of this conversation."

"Oh, okay"

Pikachu left the room after that; Ash continued to think about all this

_'Wow, a Pokémon legend, and I'm a part of it' _he thought _'I still can't believe that I'm the only one who can hear Pikachu talk' _then a thought came to him _'wait; it's probably not just Pikachu, but all the Pokémon, I mean Togetpi, was talking this morning, and I bet I could hear other Pokémon too. I can't wait to try this out, it's actually kind of cool, understanding Pokémon; I'll have to be careful though, and not be "whispering" to Pikachu or any Pokémon, while Misty, Brock, or anyone, is around, there just think something strange is going on with me; and I already told them about the weird feelings yesterday, anything more weird, will definitely be strange'_

Just then there was a knock on his door, then someone opened it.

**5 minutes ago**

Misty, Brock, and Ash's mom all sat in the living room. They were all concerned about Ash, especially Misty, who actually really, really _liked_ him. Misty and Brock just finished telling Ash's mom, about what Ash said yesterday about the headaches and weird feelings.

"I hope Ash is okay" his mom said

"Yeah, I hope so too, he hadn't really told us much about what's going on since yesterday" Misty said concerned.

"Yeah" Brock agreed.

"Pi Pikachu Pika" they heard the familiar squeak of Pikachu, as they turned and saw said electric Pokémon, walking though the foyer, to the front door, and walking out it; then a thought occurred to Misty;

"You know, Pikachu is also acting strange, it also started kind of around yesterday."

"Yeah, but it could be because Ash is acting weird and Pikachu feels that, but then again maybe not" Brock added

"Maybe we should talk to both of them" Ash's mom said.

They agreed that they should talk to Ash first, so the three of them got up, and walked to Ash's room.

Misty knocked on the door, and waited 10 seconds before opening the door.

They walked in, to see Ash sitting on his bed; he looked like he was deep in thought and concerned, and anxious.

"Hey Ash, are you okay?" Misty asked

"Yep, I'm fine" Ash said

"Are you sure?" Brock asked

"Yep"

"Ash, are you sure you're okay?" Ash's mom asked "Misty and Brock said you were acting weird, are you okay?"

_'Shoot, they're suspicious, but I promised Pikachu that this is a secret between just us, I have to do this for the Pokémon' _Ash thought "Yeah, I'm fine" he said out loud.

"So, you don't have these weird headaches anymore?" Misty asked

"Nope, I feel fine" Ash said, it wasn't a total lie; he did feel fine now that he knew the truth.

They continued to ask him what was only on, and Ash kept saying he was fine.

**5 minutes ago**

Pikachu stood outside looking for the Pokémon; they were all playing around the yard.

"Pokémon meeting, Pokémon meeting!" Pikachu shouted, as all the Pokémon heard this and came running.

"So, did you tell him Pikachu?" they asked

"Yes, I did" Pikachu replied

"So, how'd he take it?" Squirtle asked

"He actually took it pretty well" Pikachu started "I explained to him about the Pokémon legend, and how he is the Pokémon whisperer, and we talked about it, and it was pretty good."

The Pokémon nodded "So, what's next?" Charzard asked

Everyone looked around unsure of what to do; they thought of something to do but didn't know if they should say it.

"Well, we could tell the other Pokémon?" Pigeotto suggested

"If you're thinking of telling those other Pokémon, we're not telling them, because it's too soon, we don't know how they're react, we shouldn't tell them." Bulbasaur said

"I agree that it's too soon, but we should tell them, I mean they should know, and if we don't tell them who knows what will happen, we should tell them later." Squirtle countered

Pikachu nodded "Right, we're tell them later, but we have to tell them, so anything else we need to discuss?" Pikachu asked

They shook their heads, knowing what's going on now

"Good, then meeting dismissed!" Pikachu finished, all the Pokémon left, leaving only, Pikachu, Togetpi, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur.

"So Pikachu you did tell him right?" Squirtle asked

"Yes, I did" Pikachu replied

"See, I told you he would, now give me a dollar."

Bulbasaur sighed and handed Squirtle a dollar. Pikachu figured this out immediately

"You bet, to see if I've tell him?!"

"That's not all, so he took it well?" Bulbasaur explained

"Yes he did"

"See, told you now give me a dollar!" Squirtle exclaimed

Bulbasaur sighed and handed over another dollar.

"You bet to see how he would take it too?!"

Squirtle nodded "I knew you'd do it Pikachu, that's why I volunteered you"

"What!?"

"Well, it could have come from any of us, but it would have been too imitating coming from Charzard"

Charzard looked over at that moment "Hey!"

"No ofference, I'm just pointing out the obvious"

Charzard turned away as Squirtle continued "and it wouldn't have meant much coming from Pigeotto"

Pigeotto looked over "Hey!"

"Again no ofference"

Pigeotto turned away as well as Squirtle continued "and Bulbasaur too stubborn, so the two of them together, it would be an awk-weird conversation"

Bulbasaur glared at him, as Squirtle smiled awkwardly at him

"I'm joking, you know I love you" Squirtle gave him a playful punch in the... um arm?

Bulbasaur rolled his eyes, as Squirtle turned back to Pikachu

"And well I could have done it, but I just didn't want to; but Pikachu coming from you would be different, considering you're closest to him and being the first Pokémon, well it's why it would be easier coming from you"

Pikachu stared at Squirtle, fully understanding what was just said,_ 'He only wanted me to tell Ash, just because I was his first Pokémon, and also so he wouldn't have do it, oh I am going to get him' _Pikachu thought.

Pikachu cheeks sparked with electricity, Bulbasaur and Togetpi, fully understanding the situation, and backed away slowly, as Pikachu released a massive thunderbolt at an unsuspecting Squirtle.

Bulbasaur snickered at the charred turtle Pokémon, who was now on the ground. Pikachu turned to him, cheeks still sparking

"Whoa, don't shock me, it was all Squirtle"

"Yeah, but I remember that you help out"

"Only because Squirtle forced me too"

Pikachu walked over to the still smoking Squirtle, and placing his tail on the Pokémon gave him another shock.

"Whoa!" Squirtle exclaimed, standing up "Why are you shocking me again, shock Bulbasaur"

"No way, I did nothing wrong"

"Yes you did"

Pikachu, to stop their fighting walked over to Bulbasaur, and placed his tail right in front of him, and shocked him.

"There happy" he said obviously to Squirtle

"Yes, I am"

"Hey, it's not my fault, Squirtle told me to do it, and I didn't even have a choice!"

"Yes, you did, and I did not force you to help, you did it yourself"

"Yeah, well you were the one who stole my food last night!"

"IT WAS ONE PIECE, AND I WAS HUNGRY YOU CAN'T BLAME ME FOR THAT, YOU WERE DONE EATING!"

"I WAS PACING MYSELF, SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T DO; YOU JUST WOLFED DOWN YOUR FOOD, IN 5 MINUTES!"

"Uh, what's this got to do with what we were talking about?" Pikachu asked

"THAT'S IT! IT'S ON!" both Squirtle and Bulbasaur shouted, backing away from each other, glaring fiercely at each other; while Pikachu and Togetpi just stared at both of them.

Squirtle started off with a water gun attack, while Bulbasaur countered with a vine whip. The two Pokémon kept at it for a while, clearly not giving up.

"What are they trying to prove?" Pikachu asked watching the battle going on, "what are they even fighting about?"

Togetpi didn't understand this either, but was clearly enjoying it.

_'I got to put a stop to this, before they hurt anybody, mainly each other, but they won't listen to me, even if I shouted, they seem just so into this fight, I don't even know, what it's about' _Pikachu thought, then a thought came to him, after another minute _'This is the perfect opportunity, to test out the legend; the legend says that the Pokémon whisperer could listen to Pokémon having disputes, and solve their problems, I got to get Ash, he could probably help us' _

Pikachu ran for the door, stopped, ran back and took Togetpi with him.

"Aww, but I was having fun."

"Yeah, well you don't need to see them fighting like this, you're too young, maybe when you're older.

With that, the two Pokémon walked into the house, to get Ash and to hopefully, put a stop to Squirtle and Bulbasaur's argument.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, another chapter done. Again I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update, but hopefully next chapter won't take so long. So until then, keep reading and review. This is poke-digifan123-awesomeJ signing out! :D.**_


	6. More news and ideas

_**A/N: Hey, here's the 6**__**th**__** chapter of Pokémon Whisperer,**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters (I wish I did though) I only own this plot**_

* * *

**Pokémon Whisperer**

"Are you sure, you're fine Ash?" Misty asked again

Ash sighed; they have been asking if he was okay for 6 minutes,

_'I really wish you'd stop asking me that, I can't tell you what's going on, I promised Pikachu' _he thought "Yes, I'm fine"

"But what about those headaches you said you had yesterday, are they still there?" Brock asked

"Well…" he started "They don't bother me much, today"

"And what about these weird feelings, are they still there?" his mom asked

"No, not as much as yesterday" he said, which wasn't a big lie, they were somewhat gone.

This continued on for a while; and to every question he answered, 'No, I'm fine'

After about 5 more minutes of this Ash was getting tired of this that he was relived when Pikachu and Togetpi walked in; obviously having an argument

"Like I said Togetpi, you're too young, to see something like that" Pikachu explained, for what sounded like the 10th time

"Please Pikachu, Please it was _so _entertaining and funny, please let me go back" Togetpi pleaded

"No" Pikachu retorted, hopping up on Ash's bed, pretty much signaling that the discussion was over, Togetpi complained once more and walked over to it's "mommy" and signaled to be picked up. Misty agreed when she saw her Togetpi, and picked it up; snuggling it.

Seeing the Pokémon however, brought a new topic to their minds.

"What about Pikachu?" Misty asked "you said, you heard him talking this morning"

_'I did?' _he thought; then he was brought back to an earlier event.

_Flashback_

_"Hey did you guys just hear Pikachu talk?"_

_"No"_

_End flashback_

'_That right, I did say that'_

"Umm…." He started, trying to think of something to say "I must have been tired and was hearing things, but Pikachu can't talk, so it's nothing" he lied

Pikachu suddenly jumped into the conversation, remembering what he needed to do; "Hey, Ash we have a problem I need your help"

Ash nodded and slid off the bed "Well, I'm going to go check on the Pokémon, so don't worry about me" he said, as he and Pikachu walked out.

Misty, Brock and Ash's mom, all stood worried "So, are you worried about him?" Misty asked

Brock nodded "he definitely was vague, in those answers to our questions"

"So, what should we do?" Misty asked

"Well, maybe we should go to professor Oak, he might know something" Ash's mom suggested

"Yeah, good idea Mrs. Ketchum" Misty said; as they all agreed and thought of a plan.

**Meanwhile**

Ash and Pikachu walked outside, where Squirtle and Bulbasaur were still going at it.

"Oh no, it's gotten worse" Pikachu groaned; sure enough Squirtle and Bulbasaur were in a dangerous fight, Bulbasaur fired a razor leaf at Squirtle, who used Withdraw to avoid it, then Bulbasaur fired another vine whip at Squirtle who jumped out of the way, and use skull bash at a surprised Bulbasaur.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Ash said loudly to Pikachu

"I don't know; it started with me getting back at Squirtle, then Squirtle told me that Bulbasaur had something to with it too, so I got back at him; then Squirtle and Bulbasaur got into an argument; I don't even know what about, then it turned into this a full on Battle" Pikachu explained

"Oh, I see"

"Yeah, and I couldn't talk them out of it cause there is no way they listen to me at this moment, that's when I thought of something; according to legend, the Pokémon whisperer is able to listen to an argument between two Pokémon and help them settle it out; of course nobody knows if it's true or not, but now's a good time to test it out, Right?" Pikachu stated.

Ash nodded "So, you want me to figure what's going on with Squirtle and Bulbasaur?"

Pikachu nodded, then he noticed something this fight was building up an audience. Pikachu immediately ran to the other Pokémon and shouted;

"Hey, break it up; there is absolutely nothing to see here!" and to make a point his cheeks started sparking with electricity. The others knowing the power of Pikachu's thunder shock, backed away leaving the scene. Pikachu smiled as he turned back to the fight, Ash had started too walk up to the middle of the fight;

"Hey guys, stop this!" He shouted; as the two Pokémon halted their latest attacks.

Pikachu smiled, as the fight stopped and ran up to the group.

"So, what's going on here?" Ash asked as the two Pokémon walked up to him

"Nothing" they both murmured

"Well, if it is nothing then can't you two shake on it, and make up."

The two Pokémon looked at each other, technically he was right that fight started over something; they both forgot about already, so technically it was over nothing. They smiled as they reached out a hand/vine and shook it.

"Hey, sorry about that" Squirtle apologized

"No, it's my fault" Bulbasaur apologized too.

"So, what was that fight about anyways?" Pikachu asked

"Well, it was about you and the Pokémon whisperer legend" Squirtle started

"But then it turned into a personal arguement, over Squirtle eating my food last night" Bulbasaur finished

"I'm really sorry about that" Squirtle apologized again "About both of it volunteering Pikachu was my idea, not yours"

"Yeah but I helped, so I'm sorry about that" Bulbasaur apologized.

"Wait that fight was about me?!" Pikachu asked

"You two got into a fight over Pikachu telling me about the Pokémon whisperer thing?!" Ash asked

"Yeah, it was my fault" Squirtle admitted

"Yeah, I agree" Bulbasaur added

"Bulbasaur's right, it was your fault" Pikachu added "I got back at you already, right?"

"Yeah, that's what caused the fight" Squirtle said

"Oh right" Pikachu admitted

The three Pokémon stared at each other;

"So… What now?" Bulbasaur asked

"Tell the others" Squirtle guessed

"Them… Do you mean _them_?" Pikachu asked

"Well, we should tell _them_" Squirtle said

"Yeah," Bulbasaur added

"I know we should tell _them_, but what if this is the wrong time? We all know what _they _can do" Pikachu said

"Yeah, but what else can we do?" Squirtle asked

"Telling the others would probably be a good thing or a bad thing, depending on how they take it" Bulbasaur said

"Who are Them?" Ash asked

The Pokémon gasped;

"Don't say that!" They said

"What, all I said was who are Them?" Ash asked confused

The Pokémon gasped again;

"Stop saying that!" Bulbasaur said

"Yeah, cut it out" Squirtle added

"Okay, but who is…" Ash stopped, the Pokémon looked like they were serious.

Pikachu looked up; "The Pokémon council"

"Huh?"

"_Them_... We're talking about the Pokémon council" Pikachu explained thoughtfully.

"The Pokémon council?" Ash asked "Who's that?"

The three Pokémon looked at each other, and nodded

"Well, okay we'll tell you" Pikachu said "The Pokémon council; are a group of elite Pokémon, who decide on Pokémon issues; they decide on laws…"

"Punishments for those who break the rules…"

"How Pokémon should behave in Pokémon cities…"

"Pokémon legends and ancient stories…"

"And all that stuff" Pikachu wrapped up.

"Oh" Ash said

"You guys are right; we have to tell _them_, but what if…" Pikachu said

"It's a bad time" Bulbasaur said in a voice barely above a whisper

Pikachu nodded

"Do the others; have an idea about what we should do?" Squirtle asked

Pikachu and Bulbasaur shrugged.

"Probably not" Pikachu said "But, they probably agree to tell the others"

"Definitely" Bulbasaur agreed "most Pokémon would agree to tell _them_"

"And if this is a bad time, what's the worst _they_ could do?" Squirtle said

"Personal assistant…"

"Coffee Pokémon…"

"Cleaning Pokémon…"

All three shuttered at the possible punishments they could receive, if this was a bad time.

"Wait and tell the other Pokémon?" Pikachu asked, once he was out of his daze

Squirtle and Bulbasaur nodded vigorously "Yeah they will give us a good idea on how _they'll _take it"

"But who should we tell?" Pikachu asked

"Right all our friends know already" Squirtle added

The three went deep in thought.

Ash just stared at the three; completely confused about what they were talking about, but he understood some of it since Pikachu did explained a lot of it to him.

"Ash?"

Ash jumped and turned around, he saw Misty and Brock standing behind him

"What are you doing? We heard you talking to someone." Misty asked.

Ash looked down at the Pokémon who didn't even flinch; they were still deep in thought.

"I was just checking on the Pokémon" he said quickly

Misty and Brock stared at him; they still had their suspicions that he was hiding something.

"So anyway, about how you have been acting lately" Brock started

Ash cringed _'Ugh… why can't they just drop it already, I can't tell them what's going on' _"yeah?" he asked

"Well, we decided that maybe professor Oak might know something, so we'll going to go visit him." Misty said

_'I still won't be able to tell them, after all I promised Pikachu' _he thought

The Pokémon snapped out of their thinking's when they heard the last part;

"That could work!" Bulbasaur said

"Yeah" Squirtle added

"We could tell the Pokémon at professor Oak's lab" Pikachu added "since we don't know them that well; it would definitely help us with our decision"

The Pokémon all looked up at Ash; who of course heard their entire conversation. The Pokémon nodded vigorously

"Okay guys, it's a good idea" Ash said

Misty and Brock looked at him, and nodded "Okay then, then let's get going" Misty said.

They recalled their Pokémon; and Misty and Brock started walking to Professor Oak's lab, Ash and Pikachu walked behind them so they could talk.

"Are you sure about this Pikachu?" Ash asked

Pikachu nodded "yes, if we want to know how _they _take it; then we must tell all the other Pokémon, their reactions will help us decide if it's the right time or the wrong time."

"But, how will their reactions help you to decide whether to tell the Pokémon council?" Ash asked

Pikachu gasped at the mention of the Pokémon council, but quickly regained itself to answer "because, the Pokémon there aren't as close to us, as we are to our friend Pokémon (Pokémon currently on hand) they will react differently than we did to all this, so that should tell us if we should tell _them _or not."

Ash nodded, he kind of understood this and he still thought this was pretty cool; to be the only one to understand what the Pokémon were saying.

There was silence for the rest of the trip, everyone was anxious to find out what was going on/what they were going to do.

What is going to happen next?

* * *

_**A/N: Hey there, another chapter done. So how was this chapter? I like to apologize, for not updating in a while, I have had lots of homework, Ugh, high school; and I couldn't think of a way to end this. But now it's up and I hope you enjoy this, the next chapter is coming soon. And for those wondering why the Pokémon gasp when someone says Pokémon council (Pokémon gasp) it's because they know how powerful the Pokémon council is and they feel that just saying it will bring them trouble; think Harry Potter when they cringe when someone says lord voldemort. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and future chapters to come. And while you're at it; read my other stories as well. This is poke-digifan123-awesomeJ signing out! :D.**_


	7. Difficulties and a Pika Revelation

_**A/N: Hey I'm back, with another chapter! Sorry for the long wait; but you see I actually started this during reading week this year, but I got writer's block, so it never got finished; then I wrote some more at Easter, but I never finished then either because we had to go up to Fort Saskatchewan for my Grandpa's funeral, so I didn't get a lot done then. After Easter I was extremely busy with school and stuff, because I needed to do well in Grade 11. Finally it was summer, however I went on vacation with my family, and I forgot I started this chapter. I just found it a few weeks ago and decided I should probably finish this chapter. So again sorry for the wait, I understand if no one wants to read this story now, but I'm putting it up anyways, so enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Okay people this is the 7**__**th**__** chapter! Don't you know by now that I don't own Pokémon; only this plot is owned by me!**_

* * *

**Pokémon Whisperer**

As they turned the corner, they came upon Professor Oak's laboratory.

They entered the lab and were greeted by Professor Oak.

"Hello you three, it's nice to see you" the professor greeted them, as they walked though the lab to the living room and sat down.

"Hello Professor Oak" the three greeted him back.

"Hi, are you going to give me food today?" Pikachu asked excitedly. All Pokémon liked visiting Pokémon professors, they usually got Pokémon food.

Ash stared at the Pokémon "What?"

Professor Oak then stared at him "what's wrong?''

"Uh... just responding to Pikachu" he said quickly.

"You mean 'Pika Pikachu'" Professor Oak asked; Misty and Brock continued to think he was hiding something.

Ash looked down at Pikachu who looked up at him; "Regular people only hear normal poke speech" he explained.

"Oh"

"What?" Professor Oak asked

"Nothing" Ash said quickly "I think Pikachu might be hungry."

"Oh would you like some Pokémon food Pikachu?" Professor Oak said, offering the mouse Pokémon some food. Pikachu let out a satisfied 'Chaa...' as he accepted the food and ran to the window sill, and sat there as he ate it.

"So what did you three come here for today? " Professor Oak asked.

"To talk to the other Pokémon about the pokem-"Ash started to say, but stopped when he realized what he was going to say; which would have revealed the Pokémon whisperer secret. Also, he saw Pikachu sit up and his eyes go wide as he prepared to gasp.

"What was that?" Misty asked, thinking they were getting somewhere.

"Umm... I was saying that you guys have something you need to say and I'm going to go out to check on the Pokémon" he quickly covered up and he thought that it had worked. "Okay come on Pikachu!"

Pikachu jumped down from the window and ran out the door.

"Okay, have fun discussing the Pokémon council" Togepi chirped

Pikachu gasped "Togepi" he scolded.

As soon as Ash and Pikachu were out of hearing range, Professor Oak turned to Brock and Misty and asked, "Okay what's with him?"

"We don't know" Misty answered "he's been like that all day, so we thought maybe you might know something."

Professor Oak nodded "alright tell me everything that's been happening."

Meanwhile; Ash and Pikachu were walking to the backyard where all the Pokémon stayed.

"Hey Pikachu, you think they believed that cover up story I told them?" Ash asked the Pokémon as they walked down the hall.

"Well..." Pikachu started "It sounded like they were suspicious and they didn't believe the story at all, but they didn't question our cover up so maybe they did believe our story"

The two of them walked down the hall in silence for a few minutes.

"So Pikachu, how do you plan to tell the Pokémon the news?" Ash asked.

"Well I think Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and I are just going to flat out say it" Pikachu answered after a short pause to think.

Ash nodded, as the two continued on to the outside doors out back.

"...And that's what's happened" Brock finished, after he and Misty told Professor Oak all that's happened.

"I see" Oak said from his computer; as he looked at all possible causes for Ash's current "condition."

"I would say he's over tired, but that wouldn't explain the headaches."

Misty and Brock nodded thoughtfully.

"So, can you help?" Misty asked.

"Of course, it'll take some research though" Professor Oak replies; "for all we know this could be some undiscovered condition."

"You think?" Misty asked, and then thought for a moment "we could call it then the Pokémon Whisperer or something."

Then the three humans burst out laughing after letting that comment sink in; while Togepi rolled her cute little eyes.

"HA, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha; Pokémon Whisperer! That's sounds like something a sci-fi screenwriter would make-up!" Brock said while laughing. (A/N: or the author of this story.) They continued laughing for a good couple of minutes.

Ash and Pikachu continued on their way out back. Suddenly Pikachu's nose caught a whiff of something.

"I smell Ketchup" Pikachu said smiling; running to the kitchen to find said delicious condiment.

"Pikachu, I thought we agreed to cut back on your ketchup consumption" Ash said running after Pikachu; arriving at the kitchen to see said electric mouse removing a bottle of the red stuff from a cupboard.

"I'm sorry, but ketchup reminds me of the tomatoes I would eat back when I was wild and free!" Pikachu said indigently, popping the top off the ketchup and giving it a lick; "In retrospect, it was my love of tomatoes that got me captured in the first place." Pikachu continued.

"Seriously?" Ash asked; curious to where Pikachu was going with this, "what happened?"

"I'll tell you in flashback" Pikachu said. Suddenly, some random voices jumped in while on the screen flashed the word the voices just spoke: 'flashback!'

"What was that?" Ash asked looking around for the unseen voices.

"Oh, though are the random flashback voices" Pikachu answered.

"Oh, continue on."

_Flashback_

_In a far off secluded part of Viridian forest, a Pikachu poked its head out of a bush. After checking if the coast was clear, it scampers out of the bush followed by a small pichu._

_"Big Bwother, where are you going? We're not supposed to be away fwom the den." The Pichu cried._

_"Oh squirt come 'on have some fun; and besides Mom and dad want us to gather food today, and some of the best grown produce is in this direction." The Pikachu argued._

_"But Spawker, mom said not to be this far out, the humans are around here."_

_"Oh Spark be quiet, we're not going to see any humans, and if we do I'll out run them, and give them a little thunder shock." Sparker said demonstrating a thunder shock and failing._

_"Sewiosly bwother sewiosly?" Spark asked_

_"Well if you want to go home Spark go; I don`t care about having my wining little brother following me around everywhere annoying me!" Sparker shouted._

_Spark then started crying as he ran back home though the bushes, they just passed through moments ago._

_Sparker sighed `finally away from my pesky little brother` he thought. He then ran off to the prospering area of the forest._

_Sparker arrived at a clearing filled with apple trees. He was just about to grab a couple of apples from one of the trees, when his nose caught whiff of a delicious odour;_

_"Mmm..." He sighed, letting his nose lead him to the source..._

_A bush filled with rich, juicy tomatoes was nestled by a path. Sparker felt his mouth water; tomatoes were a rare treat to have, and to him the tastiest thing ever invented!_

_Sparker walked over to the bush to grab one; `Just one` he thought. He had one in his grasp ready to pull with all his might, when he heard..._

_"A Pikachu huh, might come in handy" a cold voice said "Vulpix, knock that thing out with a flamethrower!"_

_Sparker barely had time to register what was happening; he turned around just in time to see a flamethrower, hitting him directly in his face. When the attack died down he saw the source of the flamethrower- a Vulpix. Sparker collapsed after the attack, and the last thing he saw was a stone-faced boy with emotionless green eyes. Suddenly the world turned red and he felt himself being forcibly pulled and stuffed into a cramped pokeball; taking away his freedom._

_End flashback_

"And the rest is only a few partial blurred memories." Pikachu finished with tears in his eyes. He then thought back, trying to recall what else has happened in his past. "I remember the trainer who caught me was very abusive, only caring how many battles I won him. One day I decided that enough was enough and I stopped listening to him. I was fed up with humans; first being captured unwillingly by one and then being treated badly. I concluded that all humans were like that! Eventually he decided I wasn`t good enough and left me; just deserted me. As my distrust and hatred in humans increased who else should appear but the professor."

Pikachu exhaled loudly working his frustration off; "At first I shocked him many times; before he had to force- or I thought it was forcing- into a uncomfortable pokeball. I stayed in that pokeball for a few weeks, and then we met and the rest is history!" Pikachu finished as his eyes were watering with tears. "The worse is... I haven`t seen Spark since and the guilt about what I said to him, that last time we were together has been destroying me ever since that day!" By now the mouse Pokémon was crying.

Ash just stood there in shock; `Oh Pikachu` he thought sadly. He didn`t think the Pokémon would unleash his whole life story on him.

`No wonder Pikachu hated me when we first met. ` Ash thought ` to be taken from his home forcedly, only to be treated badly as a result and having to live with the guilt of how he treated his brother. It`s no wonder that Pikachu hated humans!'

Ash slowly headed to where Pikachu sat perched on the counter; and gave said electric Pokémon a gentle, yet soothing one- armed hug.

"It`s okay Pikachu, it`s okay, just let it out okay? It`s all in the past." Ash said soothingly.

Pikachu sniffed; as he looked at his trainer with a cute smile and big watering eyes.

"Thanks Ash" Pikachu smiled; "I didn`t mean to spill my entire past out there, but you know... it just didn`t feel right telling some of my story and not all, but I ..." Pikachu trailed off; unsure of where he was going with this.

"It`s okay Pikachu, I`m glad you told me" Ash said "just try to take it easy at the moment, okay?"

Pikachu nodded, as the trainer and Pokémon sat in silence for a few moments, just enjoying the silence and to allow everything said between them to sink in.

After about 5 minutes of the silence, Pikachu looked up; "We were going to go talk with the other Pokémon, weren`t we?" Pikachu recalled, remembering what they were supposed to be doing before they got off topic.

"Oh yeah" Ash said, realizing Pikachu was right "We`ll go whenever you are ready Pikachu. "

Pikachu stood up 30 seconds later; "let`s go, we have a mission to accomplish!"

Pikachu jumped off the counter, and began to walk to the entrance with Ash following him. Pikachu stopped when he reached the hallway; "Hey Ash, thanks for listening to me, I feel a lot better now; It feels good to get all of that off my chest." Pikachu paused "I think that you`ll make a great Pokémon whisperer." Pikachu added.

Ash smiled at the complement; "Thanks Pikachu and you`re welcome!"

With that said the two walked out back; ready to face their next challenge!

* * *

_**A/N: **__**Me:**_ _**There it is chapter 7! Sorry if some of the characters- mainly Ash and Pikachu seemed to be a bit OOC in this chapter; and again sorry for such a late update on this chapter but it`s up now right? Better late than never Huh?**_

_**Pikachu: **__**I don`t think that logic is good enough for your readers.**_

_**Me:**__** Aah, where`d you guys come from?**_

_**Ash: **__**your brain; we were able to get in, through your overactive imagination.**_

_**Misty: **__**Yeah, ever think about turning it off?**_

_**Me: **__**No, of course not; I love that part of my brain.**_

_**Brock: **__**Of course you do. **_

_**Me: **__**Be quiet, or I`ll hurt you; I`m already mad at you two.**_

_**Both: **__**Why? You wrote that line!**_

_**Me: **__**(evil glare, both Misty and Brock shut up) that's what I thought. Anyway next update is coming soon, I'm not sure how soon but maybe after Christmas. I'm thinking about throwing in a pokeshipping hint in the next chapter; (both Ash and Misty blush), and maybe a Pikachu/Togepi hint as well (Pikachu blushes and starts stammering.) **__However no promises that the next chapter will be up that quick; 1) I also want to update my Pokemon/Digimon crossover story this christmas, and 2) I have a extremely busy month this quarter (that's right my school is on the Quarter system) and I kind have to do well If I want to pass Social 30 and Math 30. Grade 12 is so hectic and difficult! _

_**Anyway remember to Review; they always make my day.**_

_**Until next update this is Pokedigifan123-awesomeJ signing off! **_


	8. The First Solutions are found

_**A/N: **__**Me: **__**I'm back! (Fanfare plays) Hurray! School is out and I graduated from high school Yay! Now I will update my stories this summer before I head to university.**_

_**Pikachu, Ash, and Misty: **__**Oh, great**_

_**Me: **__**Right, I'm going to update both of my chaptered fics, this summer.**_

_**Pikachu: **__**Of course, you can't update when you go on vacation in a few days.**_

_**Me: **__**Oh, shut up! But sadly that's true! I would also like to thank and give a shout out to the three readers who reviewed last chapter; you guys make me smile! Now someone do the disclaimer.**_

_**Misty: **__**Ok, Poke-digifan123-awesomeJ does not own Pokémon, or anything associated to its franchise, as we all are owned by Nintendo.**_

_**Ash: **__**If she did, this fic would be a real episode, Misty would come back, there wouldn't be these new voice actors...**_

_**Pikachu: **__**and of course more pokeshippy scenes.**_

_**Me: **__**So true, so true, now enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

As Ash and Pikachu entered the backyard; Pikachu, Squirtle &Bulbasaur made their plan.

"So, we gather all the Pokémon we can find, and bring them together" Pikachu said

"Roger that" Squirtle and Bulbasaur saluted, and with that the three of them ran off.

"Okay... I'll stay here then" Ash said as he watched the Pokémon leave.

Once all the Pokémon were gathered Pikachu, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur took their place in front of everyone.

"Alright people, the reason we're gathered today is too..." Pikachu started before he was cut off.

"I know, it's to discuss the bet isn't it?" A wild male Gloom shouted waving a twenty.

"No... It's not" Pikachu replied slowly.

"But we'll be happy to up your bet" Squirtle added taking out a scroll of paper "So, that's another twenty for in two months?"

"Yeah, everyone's building up for happening soon but the time is starting to decline, and soon we'll own the pot" Bulbasaur added.

"You guys bet?" Ash asked

"Oh yeah." Pikachu replied "and we'll be rich"

"Who are you guys even betting on?" Ash asked, reaching out for the scroll.

"Uh... um... I... wouldn't" Pikachu stammered

Ash skimmed over the top, and visually paled before glaring at his Pokémon "Oh, that's real great guys!"

"What, all we Pokémon think you two are a cute couple" Squirtle replied

"We want to know when you two will get together" Bulbasaur added

"How about never, we're just friends, besides I don't think about her like that" Ash said with a noticeable blush.

"Well don't get mad at us, Pikachu started the whole thing" Squirtle said

"Yep one day he told us 'Pikapi and Pikachupi are so cute together, let's have a bet to see when they get together'" Bulbasaur added

Pikachu looked around sheepishly, knowing that's true.

"My best friend is getting involved in my love life!" Ash exclaimed

"Uh..." The Gloom from before started, "I was talking about the other bet"

"The other bet!" Pikachu exclaimed

"Oh... no problem I'll up you right now" Squirtle said

"Squirtle! You told me you terminated that bet!" Pikachu exclaimed

"Oh, please that one's our money maker" Bulbasaur responded; as Squirtle took out another scroll.

"Besides, Pikachu you must admit she's a little cutie" Squirtle said

Pikachu's cheeks darkened even redder then they usually are "N...No she isn't, she's careless, she's always getting into trouble, she always needs me to watch her."

"Oh, who's this?" Ash smirked, thinking this could get back at Pikachu.

"Pikachu's got a crush on Togepi" Bulbasaur answered

"He's so in love with her" Squirtle added

"Aww... I didn't know you had an ulterior motive for watching her all the time, you two are so cute together" Ash cooed.

"Stop it! I don't like her!" Pikachu blushed deeper, and ran away from the teasing.

Ash took out a twenty, and gave it to Squirtle "twenty bucks says, he'll tell her by the end of the year."

Squirtle smirked; "You want in?"

"Oh yeah, that'll teach him for getting involved in my love life" Ash said

"Weird; you and Pikachu made the same bet against each other"

_'Weird' _Ash thought

"Alright; we have a mission to do" Pikachu said as he came back, only to see Ash and Squirtle looking discreet.

Pikachu narrowed his eyes "You're in on the bet, aren't you"

"No... what could possibly give you that impression" Ash lied confidently.

"Uh huh" Pikachu said, not buying it "anyways on to what we're suppose to do"

"Right, right" Squirtle and Bulbasaur complied

"Well what we gathered you here today for is..." Pikachu started

"Let me guess the Pokémon whisperer legend is true" a wild Poliwhirl guessed

"How'd you know?" Squirtle asked

"Kind of easy when a human par takes in our discussions" The Poliwhirl replies.

"Yeah, guys that probably was a given" Bulbasaur remarked

"That and Charizard already debriefed us about it" The Gloom from before added

They are looked up to see Charizard, standing away from the group "Curse you Charizard that was our job!" Squirtle shouted over to Charizard in mock anger.

"Well you guys were taking too long. I can't believe you're still on that bet" Charizard responded.

"We said you could be on it" Pikachu replied

"I wouldn't want to anyways; you guys never check the pot" Charizard said

"You guys don't check the pot?" Ash asked

"Squirtle's in charge of the pot." Pikachu stated

"Right; I just don't know where the pot is" Squirtle said sheepishly

"You don't know where the pot is?" Bulbasaur asked incredulously "but you're in charge of it!"

"Yeah, but I don't keep track of where the money goes" Squirtle replied, "I just put it into a pile; but I don't know where that pile is."

"Uh... not that this discussion isn't important, but don't you have another important topic to discuss." Ash said

"Uh...right" Pikachu said, turning back to the others. "Anyways we need to know your opinion on what we should do?"

The Pokémon gave him blank stares.

"He means he doesn't know if we should tell _that_ group." Squirtle replied

Everyone gasps.

"Again with the gasping, whenever the Pokémon council is mentioned." Ash stated

Everyone gasped again.

"Sorry guys, my bad" Ash said realizing he slipped up.

"It's okay"

"So, what should we do?" Bulbasaur asked

"Well, we're going to have to tell them" the Poliwhirl added "we all know what they can do; you guys want to end up as cleaners in their office."

Pikachu, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur visually shivered.

"I heard that's horrible" Pikachu said "someone told me, that they make you go deep into their back rooms; where you get buried in all the dirt and dust, that no one can find you for a week."

"So, we tell them then" Bulbasaur added.

"I'll have to disagree to that." The Gloom said "If we tell them now, it is possible that they could be dealing with something more important and then they can punish us. Do you guys want to end up as a personal helper to them."

Again; a shiver went though the three Pokémon friends.

"I heard that's worse" Squirtle replied. "Someone said that they make you run back and forth all day, and that they make you do all their chores, and fetch them snacks and paperwork, and when you get out you're never the same."

"So, I guess we're back where we started." Pikachu said slowly

"Yeah"

After a few more minutes of arguing with was really getting them nowhere; Bulbasaur spoke up.

"What's worse out of those two options?"

Pikachu and Squirtle looked at each other...

"Personal Helper" Squirtle responded with Pikachu nodding; knowing that is the worse punishment they could receive.

Pikachu, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur then turned to the other Pokémon, and slowly a plan started to form.

"Okay so we tell them." Squirtle started; which everyone except a small minority, nodded saying it was a good idea.

"I'll go and meet with them." Pikachu started

"And me and Bulbasaur will come along for support." Squirtle added

"Uh... I wouldn't do that" the Gloom said; even though he didn't like this, he thought he should give them some advice; "You do know you need an appointment and schedule yourself in to see them"

"That's true" the Poliwhirl added "or they ask to see you, and schedule you in to see them."

Pikachu, Squirtle, & Bulbasaur went wide eyed at this...

"Aw... shoot" the three of them said, discouraged.

Pikachu turned to his two closest friends; as they all thought the same thing...

_'What do we do now?'_

* * *

_**A/N: **__**Me: **__**Finish! Another chapter down, hopefully this story should only have 5-10 chapters left.**_

_**Ash: **__**I liked this chapter**_

_**Pikachu: **__**of course, you did you're bet was in it**_

_**Ash: **__**You're bet was in it too**_

_**Pikachu: **__**Yeah, but I don't actually like Togepi**_

_**Me: **__**Yes you do! You two are cute together (Pikachu sparks) Uh oh (runs)**_

_**Misty: **__**I wasn't even in this chapter**_

_**Ash: **__**You're probably in the next on; which won't be for a while**_

_**Misty: **__**because Poke-digifan123-awesomeJ has to update her crossover story first**_

_**Ash: **__**and she's leaving for Europe with her family on Thursday, and won't have access to a computer for two weeks.**_

_**Me: **__**will someone save me from Pikachu! (Pikachu running after me, cheeks sparking)**_

_**Misty: ****S**__**hould we?**_

_**Ash: **__**No! She deserves it for that Pokeshipping bet.**_

_**Misty: ****R**__**ight!**_

_**Both: **__**Review!**_

_**Me: **__**Please! This story has less reviews then my crossover! Review, Review, Review!**_


	9. A new solution to the problem

_**A/N: Hey all! I'm back with my next chapter, sorry but school's been hectic and I'm lazy. So enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: good news! My hostile takeover plan in Japan worked, and now I own Pokémon (evil cackle), If this was opposite day, because sadly I still don't own Pokémon.**_

**Pokémon Whisperer**

* * *

Let's just say that listening to the 'issues' of the Pokémon was not how he planned to spend the day. Ash left the clearing of gathered Pokémon, shortly after Squirtle admitted he didn't know where the pot was.

Ash was currently wandering the field, lost in thought, _'This Pokémon whisperer thing is getting pretty interesting' _he thought _'I can't really believe it, and the Pokémon have some interesting things to say.'_

The fields were quiet at the moment, considering that most of the Pokémon were at the group "meeting."

"Oh no!"

Ash looked around, at the sudden voice that rang out against the quiet.

It turned out to be a lone Diglett, wearing a tote bag across his body.

"I'm late, they'll kill me, must get going, must get going, Must get going" The Diglett screamed frantically, as it burrowed underground and left the area, but not before a letter flew out of his tote bag.

"Hey wait" Ash said "you dropped something!" He ran over to the letter and picked it up, but the Diglett was gone.

_'That little guy was sure in a hurry' _Ash thought _'Someone's going to be upset, who's this letter for anyways' _

On the front of the envelope he read;

To: Mister Sparker Chu

Location unknown;

Probably in the forest clearings between Pallet and Viridian.

'_Mr. Sparker Chu?' A_sh thought _'wait a minute' _he then remembered something.

_Flashback_

"_Seriowsly __Sparker __seriously"_

_End flashback_

'_Sparker...wasn't that the name in Pikachu's story' _Ash thought _'does that mean that Sparker is Pikachu's real name?'_

To get to the bottom of this, Ash took the letter and headed back to the group of Pokémon.

"Pikachu would probably need this letter anyways" Ash said, as he approached closer to the area of gathered Pokémon.

"Bulbasaur and I are going for support" he heard Squirtle say.

"They must have figured something out" Ash said "Or Squirtle and Bulbasaur are doing something."

As he approached the group, Pikachu and his two buddies were pacing back and forth and murmuring,

"What do we do now?" all three murmured.

"So, you guys are still confused?" Ash asked as he approached.

"More or less" Squirtle confessed

Ash looked over at Pikachu, "Pikachu?"

Pikachu glanced at him, confused.

He looked at the letter then at Pikachu again before speaking, "Sparker Chu?"

Pikachu paled at the mention of that name, "How'd you find..." he started, Squirtle and Bulbasaur stared at Pikachu wondering what has gotten their friend so nervous.

Ash showed Pikachu the envelope, "Some Diglett with a tote bag dropped this letter for Mr. Sparker Chu, that's you, right Pikachu?" Ash asked

Pikachu only stared at the envelope but eventually he nodded, as Ash handed him the letter.

Pikachu stared at the printed front of the envelope.

"Wait" Pikachu said, as he realized something "a Diglett with a tote bag?!"

Ash nodded.

Pikachu suddenly panicked as he heard this, "Guys, a Diglett with a tote bag is the messenger for that group."

Squirtle and Bulbasaur, upon hearing that looked panicked.

"Do they want to see you then?" Bulbasaur said slowly.

Pikachu looked unsure.

"They probably found out about our rap group" Squirtle replied.

"They don't know about P2 and the Homies" Pikachu replied indignantly.

"P2 and the Homies?!" Ash asked

"Why we call ourselves P2 and the Homies, I'll never know" Bulbasaur added

"Your rap group?" Ash asked

"Yo" Pikachu replied, as he, Squirtle & Bulbasaur were suddenly wearing oversized hoodies, sunglasses, and backward styled baseball caps. The only difference was that Pikachu wore a large blinged out "P" around his neck.

Squirtle and Bulbasaur started beat boxing while break dancing, while Pikachu started rapping...

"Yo we're P2 and the Homies and we're tight, we know how to attack right, thunderbolt will rock ya, shock ya, turn ya, 'cause we're P2 and the Homies and we know how ta rap holla"

Pikachu, Squirtle & Bulbasaur stuck their finishing pose.

Ash stared at them, as he moved to rub his ear. "I think you guys need a singing lesson, it's a little pitchy."

"We're still trying to book a gig, we know" Bulbasaur explained.

"Oh"

Squirtle turned to Pikachu "Why don't you open it and see"

Pikachu nodded as he hesitantly slid his paw under the flap, and carefully opened the envelope.

Pikachu pulled out the letter and unfolded it; he visually paled after he read it.

"Pikachu...you okay?" Squirtle asked seriously.

Pikachu didn't even move, Bulbasaur removed the letter, Pikachu still didn't move "must be one shocking letter" he mumured, as he read the letter...

'_Dear, Mr. Sparker Chu_

_We request that you make an appearance with us. We have news that must be discussed with you. We feel that you are involved with something that requires our insight. We need your appearance._

_Sincerely, The council'_

Bulbasaur barely finished reading the letter when the two of them adopted a similar frozen stance as Pikachu.

Ash looked them over "Uh...guys? Guys?" He waved a hand in front of Pikachu. Nothing. He poked at Squirtle repeatedly all he did was fall over and rock back and forth motionlessly.

"Is this letter that shocking?" He thought, as he grabbed the letter from Bulbasaur.

"Of course it's shocking!" Pikachu cried, spontaneously popping out of shock.

"The council would never want to meet with Pikachu, unless it's bad" Bulbasaur added.

"Someone help me up?" Squirtle asked as he struggled to stand upright.

"Right, here" Pikachu and Bulbasaur offered, as they both helped him up.

"Yeah, unless it was something serious, 'that group' wouldn't even bother with Pikachu" Squirtle added, now that he was upright.

Ash nodded in understanding "So they found out what you were hiding and now want to see you?"

Pikachu grimly nodded "Yeah, well I know one thing...we no longer have to worry about making an appointment."

* * *

_**A/N: Done, there you go chapter 9. Sorry it was late. I fell into the trouble of university, a bad use of my free time, and I was just being lazy. But I finally decided to update this story. Good news though, this story should only be 3-5 more chapters. **_

_**Also as you can see I changed my name, I wasn't feeling Pokedigifan123-awesomeJ anymore, so I changed to Satokasu4ever; because of my love for Satoshi and Kasumi Yay! So yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, super sorry for the long wait, but I decided that until I finish Pokémon Whisperer, I will not touch Pokémon and Digimon unite. Personally, I love this story the most out of all my stories, so I really want to get it out of the way. I'm also thinking about doing a sequel to this, which is another reason to get this done.**_

_** I want to thank my reviewers; all 31 of them, you guys are awesome and make me want to write for you. Especially since you guys don't hound me for updates. It's nice to check my e-mails and not read reviews saying 'update, update, update.' So thank you so much, you're very much loved. But I'm not excluding those who favourite/follow this story, you're loved too.**_

_** Well I'll cut this extremely long note short, read, review, favourite, and enjoy.**_

_** Satokasu4ever is outta here!**_


End file.
